Issei Kage
Issei Kage (世影, Issei Kage) is a 23 year old mage and is the main tritagonist of the fanon series called Fairy Visions, he is the self-proclaimed rival of Bijonari Nushi and greatly despises him. Appearance Issei is a tall, muscular man with a medium-dark tan. He has short black hair in spikes to the back. He has the letters DSMK tattooed above his right eye, in memory of his former team-mates. His clothes are dark blue pants with a black belt, leather shoes and a black, long coat. Personality His motto is to live "to the extreme!", which he applies to everything he does. At the beginning he starts off as rather arrogant, loud immature and egotistic (shown when he rashly challenges Bijonari), mainly because when he was young he was constantly ignored and ridiculed by even his own family. He always brashly charges into fights a trait that has landed him in trouble, he is restless and is constantly moving and training his body to the "max". History Issei used to work for the royal family as a soldier with his other friends and was content with his job, however Mard Geer infiltrated the army and killed all his friends and almost killed him. Since then he has sworn to kill all people that ally with Zeref, to achieve his goal he decided to learn Blood Devil Slayer Magic so he could slay Zeref. Plot |-| Main Storyline = Intro Saga Minus Arc Future Arc World War Saga Uprising Arc Tyrant Arc Auxilium Diaboli Saga Alpha Arc Omega Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Relationships } |} Magic & Abilities Magic * Magical Aura ''(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): This is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells, Issei's magical aura is red - and unusual colour although it's not known why that is. 'Blood Devil Slayer Magic:' Blood Devil Slayer Magic (ブラッドデビルスレイヤーマジック, ''Buraddo Akuma Tokkō no Mahō) is a Devil Slayer Magic, Lost Magic, and finally, a Caster Magic. The magic focuses on blood manipulation and nigh-immortality, with this magic the user can crystallize the blood within themselves or others to use as weapons and/or tools, gain complete control over the blood flow of oneself and others, allowing them to enhance their own strength and speed via increased oxygen and nutrient transferral and can release/use blood to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. However the user must first cut themselves in order to utilize their blood. Blood Devil Slayer Magic is learnt from a Book of Zeref. Spells *'Blood Devil's Rage:' Issei, after inhaling, releases a large blob of blood from his mouth, directing it towards an area of his choosing. The blood inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. *'Blood Devil's Web:' Issei creates webs of blood that can entangle and even severely injure the user's opponents. *'Blood Devil's Dome:' Issei creates blood shield that is rounded in shape like a dome and can block multiple attack at once. *'Blood Devil's Spiral:' Issei generates spirals/vortexes composed of blood, the vortex can be projected as a long ranged attack or as a "tornado" of the respective blood for both offensive purposes. *'Blood Devil's Sphere:' Issei can create and/or project balls of blood, which can be thrown or used as a part of melee attacks. *'Blood Devil's Claws:' Issei creates blood blades that can emerge from any part of the body, usually from his forearms and can be used to attack and cut his opponents. *'Blood Devil's Bombs:' Issei generates bombs made of blood that can float freely and be triggered on command, the sheer pressure of the blood is strong enough to black away concrete stone. *'Blood Devil's Fist:' Issei makes blood that covers his fist protecting and enforcing it, and as a result his power and defence are greatly increased. *'Blood Devil's Rain:' Issei can summon a stream of endless blood waves (ranging from thousands to millions), around their target to bombard them from all sides with no hope of escape. Natural Abilities 'Killing Instinct -' Issei possess a deadly power that enables him to be the "ultimate killing machines", he has instincts to kill with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. Combat Issei can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, and he is able to dispatch his victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. Trivia * He is based of Senji Kiyomasa from deadman wonderland. * His surname means shadow when translated from japanese to english. Category:Blood Devil Slayer Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Former Dark Mage